Rosemary's Baby (miniseries)
Rosemary's Baby is a 2014 two-part, four-hour television miniseries adaptation of Ira Levin's best-selling horror novel of the same name. Zoe Saldana stars in the two-part (May 11 and May 15) NBC miniseries that is directed by Agnieszka Holland. Unlike earlier versions, it is set in Paris rather than New York. The work has not been well received by critics, many of whom said that it was stretched to fill two two-hour timeslots. Although there are several notable changes, this miniseries is considered to be a fairly true updating of the original film adaptation. Rosemary's Baby on Wikipedia.org Cast * Zoe Saldana as Rosemary Woodhouse * Patrick J. Adams as Guy Woodhouse * Jason Isaacs as Roman Castevet * Carole Bouquet as Margaux Castevet * Christina Cole as Julie * François Civil as Jacques * Stefano Cassetti as Blue-eyed Man * Frédéric Pierrot as Father Tekem Executive Producers * Joshua D. Maurer * Alixandre Witlin * David A. Stern Production Saldana signed on to the project on January 8, 2014. Director Holland was a three-time Academy Award nominee and the original film had earned Academy Award nominations. Saldana signed on with the expectations that fans of the original would not like the adaptation, but she was lured by the Paris setting and more importantly the opportunity to live and work in Paris for three months. Jason Isaacs and Patrick J. Adams joined the cast on January 20. Holland's daughter Kasia Adamik served as the second unit director. Scott Abbott and James Wongwrote the 2014 adaptation screenplay. Synopsis Based on the 1967 best-selling suspense novel by Ira Levin, this new adaptation of "Rosemary's Baby" centres on a young married couple who escapes New York and moves to Paris with hopes of leaving their sad past behind. After a series of unfortunate events, Rosemary and Guy Woodhouse are presented with an offer they can't refuse - an apartment at the most prestigious address in the city. Problem is, it comes with a haunted past and an immeasurable price. Rosemary (Zoe Saldana) and Guy (Patrick J. Adams) are incredulous at their good fortune and find comfort in a strange city among their new friends and neighbours, the Castevets. This well-to-do successful older couple takes the newcomers under their wing and becomes very involved with the Woodhouses' lives. Things seem to be perfect as Rosemary becomes pregnant and Guy's career takes off. As their spirited best friend, Guy's co-worker Julie (Christina Cole), spends quality time with Rosemary in the city, she finds Rosemary's health worrying and cautions both of them that something isn't right. Soon there are other signs warning Rosemary to be careful. Guy seems to be pulling away from Rosemary and spending a great deal of time hanging around with Roman Castevet (Jason Isaacs). Roman's wife, the whimsical Margaux Castevet (Carole Bouquet), assures Rosemary her herbs and holistic medicine will help with the pregnancy but are they helping or hurting? Rosemary's quizzical nature leads her to investigate the building and its past residents. She uncovers a dark past and realizes who Roman Castevet truly is. But is it too late? Are the Castavets' perceived sinister motives legitimate or all in the pregnancy brain of Rosemary? Rosemary quickly finds herself surrounded by peculiar people and startling occurrences. Isolated in her apartment in a city where she doesn't speak the language, she begins to fear the worst: Guy may have made a pact with their neighbors, promising their newborn as a human sacrifice in occult rituals in exchange for a writing career. To what lengths would someone be willing to go for success and fortune? Episodes Multimedia Promotional photo Rosemary's baby ka 01.jpg Rosemary's baby ka 02.jpg Trailer and Interviews Rosemary's Baby Trailer- SNEAK PEEK - LIFETIME UK Rosemary´s Baby Jason Isaacs Roman Castevet On Set TV Interview NBC Rosemary´s Baby Patrick J Adams Guy Woodhouse On Set TV Interview NBC Rosemary´s Baby- Behind the Scenes (Broll) NBC 2014 - Shot in Paris France Rosemary's Baby - Actress Carole Bouquet interview Rosemary's Baby - Director Agnieszka Holland Differences between TV series, Novel, and Movie * Unlike the novel and movie, the miniseries is set and shot in Paris rather than New York City. While the new adaptation was bloodier than the original movie version, it attempted to be more sophisticated by touching on themes such as "a post-feminist meditation on the loss of control that women feel with pregnancy and on the seduction of money and power". Whereas the original movie used the Omaha native housewife transplanted in New York City, the new adaptation presented Saldana's Rosemary as a ballet dancer who was the primary wage-earner and who left New York after a miscarriage to start over in Paris with her husband during his one-year teaching job at the Sorbonne. References Category:Miniserie